I love you Soonyoung-ah
by kareen kayeen
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung yang ngefans Kim Mingyu si bintang rookie teman sekelasnya di Pledis High School, Lee seokmin yang cintanya selalu di tolak Soonyoung dan si nerd Jeon Wonwoo yang diam diam tapi perhatian. boyxboy pair: SoonSeok, MinSoon. SEVENTEEN
1. PROLOG

**I Love You Soonyoung-ah**

Cast :

Kwon Soonyoung

Kim Mingyu

Lee Seokmin

Jeon Wonwoo

Boo Seungkwan

And Other cast

Pair : MinSoon/MoShi , SoonSeok/SeokSoon, WonSoon/SoonWoo

School-life AU

Genre : School-life, friendship, romance, bromance

Rate T

Warning : boyxboy, typo(s) everywhere

Disini mereka seumuran

Disclaimer:

Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka .

cerita ini asli dari pemikiran saya, tidak ada unsur penjiplakan. Jika ada kesamaan cerita hanya kebetulan dan ketidaksengajaan.

Summary :

 _Kwon Soonyoung yang ngefans Kim Mingyu si bintang rookie yang bersekolah di Pledis High School, Lee seokmin yang cintanya selalu di tolak Soonyoung dan si nerd Jeon Wonwoo yang diam diam tapi perhatian._

 **PROLOG**

AUTHOR POV

Siswa laki-laki yang kejar-kejaran, lempar-lemparan bola kertas atau yang hanya bergerombol di salah satu meja memonton 'video' terbaru menjadi pemandangan yang biasa.

Pagi ini, kelas 2-4 Pledis High School gaduh seperti biasanya. Namun di meja nomor dua dari belakang, seorang remaja lelaki bermata sipit itu sedikit berbeda. Kwon Soonyoung namanya, Ia hanya memandang lurus kearah salah satu meja deretan paling kiri dekat jendela yang nampak kosong.

"apa dia tidak datang lagi hari ini?" gumamnya pelan.

Pandangannya teralih ketika pak Kim, guru wali kelasnya yang mengajar matematika mengetuk-ketuk meja dengan penghapus papan meminta perhatian siswa. Bahkan soonyoung baru sadar jika keadaan kelasnya hening dan semua siswa telah kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak"

"pagi ssaem"

"Kim ssaem, apa hari ini Mingyu tidak datang lagi?" tanya salah seorang siswi

"ah ya, Mingyu masih harus menyelesaikan comebacknya, dia akan mulai masuk lagi lusa"

"yaaaahhh~~"keluh para siswi. Sebagian dari mereka berbisik-bisik

"Mingyu-ya bogoshipo, aku merindukanmu" sambung yang lain mendramatisir.

suasana jadi sedikit gaduh. Kim ssaem mengetuk mejanya sekali lag

i "Sudah-sudah, sekarang tutup buku kalian pagi ini kita ada kuis"

"yaaaahhhh.. ssaem!" kali ini semua siswa yang mengeluh lebih keras lagi.

-ooo-

Saat ini jam makan siang.

Kwon Soonyoung membenamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya di meja. Ini bukan tipe Soonyoung sekali, personel gag trio yang kalau sudah bertemu dengan Seungkwan dan Seokmin tidak bisa bertingkah tenang sebentar saja. Kuis tadi pagi membuat kepalanya pening. Salahkan saja otaknya yang pas-pasan dan semalaman ia tidak belajar sama sekali. Malam tadi dia streaming comeback stagenya Mingyu yang tidak bisa ia tonton life karena jam tambahan di sekolahnya. Ditambah lagi Mingyu yang membuatnya semangat ke sekolah tidak masuk sudah hampir seminggu. Rasanya Soonyoung ingin pulang saja.

"Soonyoung chagi.. Kajja ke kantin Seungkwan sudah menunggu disana, menu hari ini daging panggang loh, aku tidak sabar perutku keroncongan hanya dengan memikirkannya saja" ajak Seokmin sambil berjongkok menyamakan dirinya dengan kepala Soonyoung, sahabatnya yang ngebet sekali ingin menjadi pacarnya. Confessionnya sudah ditolak lebih dari 5 kali, alasannya klasik karena mereka bersahabat katanya. Tapi dasar Seokmin yang pantang menyerah, alih alih memperlakukannys sepeti seorang sahabat dia malah memperlakukan Soonyoung seperti kekasih.

"Tidak Lee, aku sedang malas" jawab Soonyoung masih menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Youngie.. nanti kau sakit" bujuk Seokmin sekali lagi sambil mengusap pelan pipi Soonyoung

"Aku tidak lapar Lee, aku ingin tidur saja"

"baiklah aku pergi dulu, nanti aku akan membelikanmu roti dan susu kesukaanmu" pamit Seokmin kemudian mengusak rambutnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

Kruyuk

"uh perutku, aku lapar~" rengek Soonyoung pelan. Sebenarnya dia tergoda dengan ajakan Seokmin yang mengatakan jika menu hari ini daging panggang, tapi di terlalu malas untuk melangkahkan kakinya barang ke kantin saja.

Soonyoung juga orang yang gengsian, dimana letak harga dirinya jika dia berlari menyusul seokmin ke kantin dan bilang kalau dia sebenarnya sangat lapar dan tadi pagi dia melewatkan sarapan. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi untuk apa Soonyoung mempertahankan gengsinya. Biasanya juga dia terkenal paling tak tahu malu. haha

Sreeekk, terdengar kursi di geser tanda seseorang beranjak dari duduknya, itu bukan Soonyoung ngomong ngomong. Itu Jeon Wonwoo, si nerd berkacamata bulat yang sibuk dengan bukunya kapanpun dimanapun. Jeon Wonwoo berjalan cepat kearah bangku Soonyoung dan meletakan sebungkus roti dan sekotak susu di mejanya. Soonyoung hanya diam menatap roti, susu dan Wonwoo bergantian. 'Apa-apaan anak ini?' pikirnya.

"Makanlah, aku mendengar suara perutmu yang kelaparan tadi" ucap Wonwoo datar

Pipi Soonyoung memerah. Ah, malu sekali suara perutnya terdengar oleh orang lain. Dengan malu-malu Soonyoung mengambil rotinya dan menggumamkan terimakasih yang di jawab dengan 'hmm' oleh si nerd Wonwoo dan berbalik kembali ketempat duduknya.

Beberapa menit dalam diam Wonwoo menoleh kebelakang dan matanya melihat pemandangan menggemaskan Soonyoung yang memakan rotinya dengan lahap. Ia tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Soonyoung memakan rotinya dengan lahap, kemudian mengambil susu pisangnya. Tunggu.. susu ini terlihat familiar, seperti.. tapi tidak juga, produsen itu membuat susu seperti ini tidak hanya satu kan? pikirnya dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatan makannya yang tertunda.

Tak beberapa lama dua orang berbeda tinggi badan berlari kearah pintu dan menimbulkan suara gebrakan pintu yang lumayan keras.

"Soonyoung-ah.. aku membawa kimbab segitiga untuk-mu" ucapannya memelan melihat Soonyoung yang tengah meminum susunya dan bukusan roti yang belum ia buang tergeletak di meja. "hey dapat dari mana itu semua? Seokmin bilang kalau kau sedang malas keluar kan?" tanya Seungkwan yang disusul anggukan oleh Seokmin.

"Iya, chagiya kau dapat dari mana? bahkan aku baru saja membelikanmu roti dan susu juga" tambah Seokmin

Soonyoung nyengir dan menunjuk satu satunya orang selain mereka bertiga di bangku depan. "Dia yang memberiku ini" jawab Soonyoung

Seokmin dan seungkwan mengikuti arah tunjuk Soonyoung dan melihat Wonwoo masih sibuk dengan buku-bukunya dan kembali memandang Soonyoung.

"Si Jeon nerd itu yang memberimu ini? Woah daebak.. Jinjja daebak.. ternyata dia bisa perhatian dengan manusia juga, aku kira yang bisa dia perhatikan hanya buku-bukunya saja" ucap seungkwan dengan muka herannya.

Sementara di sisi lain Seokmin merasakan hawa persaingan dari Wonwoo. 'sial, dia mencuri start dariku' batinnya.

-ooo-

TBC

hallo semuaa..

ff pertama di ffn, baru prolog aja sih

pengen nyoba gimana respon anak-anak ffn. hhehe

sebenernya ff lama di drive tp aku ganti pake cast Soonoung alias hoshi SEVENTEEN..

soonseok shipper! Minsoon shipper!

semoga suka yaaa

©p-light


	2. Chapter 1

**l Love You Soonyoung-ah**

Cast :

Kwon Soonyoung

Kim Mingyu

Lee Seokmin

Jeon Wonwoo

Boo Seungkwan

And Other cast

Pair : MinSoon/MoShi , SoonSeok/SeokSoon, WonSoon/SoonWoo

School-life AU

Genre : School-life, Romance, friendship

Rate : T

Warning : BoyxBoy, typo(s) everywhere.

Di sini mereka seumuran

Disclaimer:

Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka .

cerita ini asli dari pemikiran saya, tidak ada unsur penjiplakan. Jika ada kesamaan cerita hanya kebetulan dan ketidaksengajaan.

Summary :

 _Kwon Soonyoung yang ngefans Kim Mingyu si bintang rookie yang bersekolah di Pledis High School, Lee seokmin yang cintanya selalu di tolak Soonyoung dan si nerd Jeon Wonwoo yang diam diam tapi perhatian. Siapakah yang menjadi jodoh Soonyoung?_

 **CHAPTER I**

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 7.30 KST saat nyonya Kwon membuka pintu kamar anak lelakinya. "Soonyoung-ie bang-" "selamat pagi bu.." sapa Soonyoung memotong perkataan sang ibu yang niatnya ingin membangunkannya.

"tumben sekali, Kwon muda si pemalas pagi-pagi sudah siap dengan seragamnya" ucap ibu Soonyoung heran. Soonyoung terlihat baru saja mandi saat ibunya mengatakan akan menunggu dibawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

30 menit kemudian Soonyoung keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke arah meja makan. Ia duduk di depan ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran pagi.

"selamat pagi ayah.." sapa Soonyoung pada ayahnya.

"Ini baru jam 8 dan anak ayah sudah siap untuk sarapan, gimana senangnya ayah kalau setiap hari anak ayah seperti ini" Tn. Kwon tertawa meledek putranya.

"ayah dan ibu sama saja, sama sekali tidak menghargaiku yang bangun pagi, untung mood Soonyoung sedang bagus yah" timpal Soonyoung sengaja memasang tampang sok sedihnya.

Ibu kwon datang membawa french toast dan tiga gelas susu. kemudian menepuk pipi tembam putranya

"begitu dong anak ibu, bangun pagi dan jadi anak yang rajin"

Soonyoung tersenyum manis atas perlakuan ibunya, Ny. Kwon jadi semakin gemas dan semakin mengelus pipi putranya.

Sarapan di kediaman keluarga Kwon terasa hangat, sesekali diantara mereka membicarakan hal ringan atau seputar sang putra di sekolah. Potret keluarga harmonis, makanya Soonyoung sangat mencintai keluarganya.

"bu, aku bawa ini ya ke sekolah" Soonyoung mengambil beberapa lembar french toast yang tersisa dan mengolesinya dengan selai coklat, kemudian memasukannya kedalam kotak bekal. "temanku suka lupa tidak sarapan, aku kasian padanya" tambah soonyoung.

Asal ibunya tau saja, sebenarnya bekal itu dia siapkan buat Mingyu yang Kim ssaem bilang sudah mulai masuk hari ini. Mingyu juga sebenarnya alasan Soonyoung bangun pagi hari ini, mana mungkin Kwon si pemalas bisa bangun pagi tanpa alasan yang kuat

-ooo-

Sebuah mobil van berhenti di depan gerbang Pledis High School. Pemandangan gerbang sekolah kembali ke keadaan semula, ramai oleh deretan fans fanatik Mingyu. Kim Mingyu keluar dari mobil diikuti managernya dan beberapa staff agensinya. Seperti biasa si manager mengantarnya hingga ke depan kelas, untuk alasan keamanan katanya.

Mingyu duduk di bangkunya sesaat setelah managernya pergi. Soonyoung menghampirinya membawa bekal french toast tadi dengan sumringah. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa siswi yang mengerumuni meja Mingyu entah yang sekedar memandanginya atau menawarkan makanan sama seperti Soonyoung.

"Mingyu-ya, kau pasti belum sarapan, pagi ini ibuku membuat french toast yang enak dan kau harus mencobanya" ucap Soonyoung "ada kornet dan sayuran juga, tidak akan merusak absmu" tambahnya lagi sambil nyengir.

Mingyu memandang bekal itu sebentar dan selebihnya diam saja. Ia memang belum sarapan, tapi tidak mungkin menerima pemberian fanboynya ini, bisa jadi dia besar kepala.

Sedangkan soonyoung sudah terlalu terbiasa didiami Mingyu, jadi dia terbiasa pula berbicara dengannya seperti sedang berbicara sendiri.

"atau kau mau susu? Susu ini juga sangat lezat, aku dapat ini secara cuma-cuma dari lokerku jadi kau tak perlu merasa keberatan"

"ck..kau tidak lihat, di dimejaku juga banyak makanan"

"coba dulu yang ini Mingyu-ya, sekali saja...benar-benar enak"

Soonyoung terus membujuknya, pantah menyerah.

"tidak, kau bagi saja dengan si hidung pinokio itu, dia menatapku seperti membuat lubang di kepalaku" jawab Mingyu kemudian. Jengah juga dia mendengar laki-laki didepannya yang terlalu banyak berbicara.

Soonyoung menoleh kebelakangnya. Benar saja, Seokmin memandang mereka dari mejanya. Setelah berfikir sebentar, ia berjalan kearah Seokmin setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan sesuatu pada Mingyu.

"Seokmin-a kau belum sarapan juga? Kau bisa makan ini, lagi pula Mingyu tidak mau memakannya" ucapnya sedih

"tapi hari ini ada kemajuan bagus, Mingyu mengatakan kalimat yang cukup panjang tadi tidak seperti biasa yang hanya geleng-geleng saja.. Senangnyaa..." soonyoung senyum senyum sendiri sementara seokmin tersenyum miris.

"Soonyoung-ah"

"ya"

Seokmin menggenggam tangan Soonyoung yang tidak memegang kotak bekal da menatap matanya dalam.

"kita pacaran saja ya, untuk apa kau terus mengejar Mingyu yang jelas-jelas mengabaikanmu" entah sudah penembakan yang keberapa Seokmin tidak ingat.

Yang ditatap balas menggenggam tangan sahabatnya. "Seokmin-a, kan aku sudah bilang kalau kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, sama seperti seungkwan" tolak Soonyoung –lagi- "aku tidak mau merusak persahabatan kita"

Diam

"Seokmin-a, senyum dong.. sayaaaangku~~" Soonyoung mencubit hidung mancung seokmin sambil tersenyum manis sampai matanya membentuk jam 10:10. Senyuman favorit Lee Seokmin.

'Ya Tuhan, kenapa patah hati seindah ini' batin Seokmin, bagaimana bisa dia kecewa atau marah pada Soonyoung kalau balasannya dapet senyuman favoritnya.

Seokmin ikut tersenyum, dan mencubit pipi gembil Soonyoung sayang. Seribu kali ditolak pun tidak masalah kalau Soonyoung masih tetap disisinya.

"ngomong-ngomong pengantar susu misterius itu masih terus menaruh susu di lokermu chagi? Tanya seokmin sambil membaca sticky note yang tertempel di karton susu rasa pisang itu. 'kau ingatkan hari ini ada ulangan sejarah dunia? Semangat Soonyoung! ^-^'

Soonyoung mengangguk.

"kau merasa ada yang aneh tidak? Sepertinya aku menemukan petunjuk" Seokmin masih menimang-nimang karton susu ditangannya "dia tau kalau hari ini ada ulangan sejarah, berarti dia anak kelas ini kan?"

-ooo-

"Vernonie.. kkak-kkung.." goda Seungkwan pada kekasihnya yang dibalas pukulan pelan dengan kertas liriknya yang ia gulung. Lelaki blasteran Korea-Amerika ini gemas dengan pacar genitnya yang suka tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh. Seperti tadi, dia yang sedang menyelesaikan lirik di meja cafetaria malah di recoki oleh Seungkwan yang menggodanya seperti anak bayi.

"Vernon-ie , kau sibuk ya?" tanya seungkwan sambil merangkul lengan kekasih yang tadi memukulnya "mianhae"

"Ani.. tingkahmu tadi sangat lucu, aku tidak mau orang lain melihatnya dan jatuh cinta padamu" rayu Vernon sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"cih, bermesraan di tempat umum" maki Soonyoung yang datang bersama Seokmin

"lagian mana ada orang yang akan jatuh cinta padanya selain kau? hahahaa" timpal Seokmin

"yak! Sialan kau!" teriak Seungkwan dan menghujani mereka berdua dengan pukulan membabi buta.

"Yak!" dan jadilah mereka berguling guling dilantai. Selalu seperti itu, mereka masih sangat kekanakan.

Vernon? Dia hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan kekasih dan teman-teman anehnya.

Seungkwan memang bukan teman sekelas Seokmin dan Soonyoung. tapi mereka adalah teman sejak junior high, itu yang membat mereka menjadi sangat dekat dan terkenal sebagai Trio Gag disekolahnya.

Setelah insiden guling-gulingan dilantai itu mereka mulai memakan makan siang mereka dengan sesekali berebut daging di nampan yang lain.

"Seungkwan-ah, kau ingat misteri susu pisang di lokerku? Kemungkinan pelakunya adalah anak kelas 2-4 juga" ucap Soonyoung di sela-sela makan mereka

"kau punya secret admier?" tanya Vernon

Trio S itu mengangguk kompak. "atau jangan-jangan itu kerjaan isengmu ya Seokmin? Kau kan yang mengejar ngejarnya dari SMP" tuduh Seungkwan sambil mengacungkan sumpitnya kemuka Seokmin.

"Lagian siapa lagi yang mau dengan lelaki idiot seperti dia selain kau" lanjut seungkwan yang dihadiahi pelototan –tidak cukup- tajam dari mata segaris mlik Soonyoung.

"Tsk! Jika itu aku, aku cukup memberikannya langsung tanpa menaruhnya diam-diam di lokernya" terang seokmin "itu tindakan pengecut"

Benar juga. Seokmin bukan tipe pria seperti itu.

Soonyoung tampak berfikir. Sudah hampir satu bulan ia selalu menemukan susu di lokernya.

Susu pisang

Satu kelas dengannya.

Tapi siapa?

Seolma...?

-ooo—

Soonyoung berjalan cepat kearah koridor ekstra kulikuler. Dia lupa jika hari ini dia harus menemui yoon ssaem, guru pembimbing ekskul dance. Soonyoung semakin mempercepat langkahnya setelah dia melihat arlojinya. Shit, dia terlambat 2 menit.

Namun, ia terhenti saat melihat sosok lain bersama si guru.

"yoon ssaem, kami benar-benar butuh seorang dancer. Salah satu dancer Mingyu mengalami cidera di angklenya dan harus dirawat dan kita membutuhkan pengganti secepatnya. Bisakah ssaem merekomendasikan dancer berbakat dari club ini?"seorang pria yang di ketahui sebagai manager Mingyu tengah berbicara dengan yoon ssaem.

Yoon ssaem tampak berfikir dan mengingat siswa didiknya, siapa yang dikira pantas ia rekomendasikan. "begini saja, nanti akan saya kabari orangnya setelah kami lihat siapa dancer terbaik kami terlebih dahulu, bagaimana?"

Soonyoung tetap berdiri di balik pintu, sedikit mencuri dengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh pelatih dancenya dengan manager Mingyu. Ia bersembunyi ketika melihat Shin Wonho, yang ia tau adalah manager Mingyu keluar dari ruangan tari.

Setelah dipastikan manager Mingyu menjauh ia memasuki ruang tari dan menemui yoon ssaem.

"ssaem" panggil Soonyeong.

Yoon ssaem menoleh dan tersenyum kearahnya, kemudian menanyakan gerakan baru yang ia janjikan. Setelah beberapa gerakan ia demonstrasikan, yoon ssaem bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum puas pada anak didiknya ini. Soonyoung memang dancer terbaik yang Pledis High School punya.

'yeoksi.. pilihanku memang tidak pernah salah' Batin Yoon ssaem.

-ooo-

Soonyoung mengayunkan kakinya gugup, sesekali menoleh ke arah pintu masuk atau sekedar melihat-lihat sekeliling. Dia sekarang duduk di lobby agensi yang menaungi Mingyu menunggu Wonho hyung (dia yang meminta dipanggil hyung) si manager. Yoon ssaem merekomendasikannya sebagai dancer pengganti untuk Showcase Mingyu. Katanya hari ini ia sudah mulai ikut berlatih koreo untuk persiapan showcase itu bulan depan. Senangnya, ini kesempatan bagus untuk bisa berinteraksi dengan Mingyu bukan?

Sudah hampir 20 menit dia menunggu, bahkan dia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya tapi yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Hingga tiba-tiba sosok jangkung yang sangat ia kenal menghampirinya.

"Yak! Neo? Kau mengikutiku sampai ke agensi?"

 **TBC**

Note : Ini chapter pertamanya.. 1k+ words

Gimana? Ga jelas ya? Teralu bertele-tele? Mengecewakan? Mianhae /bow/

Sebenernya sampe skrg belum tau uri hoshi mau di pair sama siapa.. Kalo bisa si di pair sama aku ajah /plak/

Aku ini soonseok shipper, tapi sering salah fokus ke Mingyu kekeke

Thanks buat yg udah review, fav, follow saranghae /xoxo/

walaupun masih sepi tp g papa lah yg penting soonseok hehe.

Next chapter liat respon dan liat mood :p

Say the name! SEVENTEEN!

©p-light


	3. Chapter 2

**l Love You, Soonyoung-ah**

Cast :

Kwon Soonyoung

Kim Mingyu

Lee Seokmin

Jeon Wonwoo

Boo Seungkwan

And Other cast

Pair : MinSoon/MoShi , SoonSeok/SeokSoon, WonSoon/SoonWoo

School-life AU

Genre : School-life, friendship, romance, bromance

Rate T

Warning : boyxboy, typos everywhere

Disini mereka seumuran

Disclaimer:

Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka .

cerita ini asli dari pemikiran saya, tidak ada unsur penjiplakan. Jika ada kesamaan cerita hanya kebetulan dan ketidaksengajaan.

Summary :

 _Kwon Soonyoung yang ngefans Kim Mingyu si bintang rookie yang bersekolah di Pledis High School, Lee seokmin yang cintanya selalu di tolak Soonyoung dan si nerd Jeon Wonwoo yang diam diam tapi perhatian._

 **CHAPTER II**

Kim Mingyu dan Shin Wonho datang dari pintu utama. Mereka berjalan santai sambil bercakap-cakap ringan. Hingga Mingyu menangkap sosok familiar duduk di sofa lobi agensi dimana dia bernaung. Orang itu, bagaimana ia tak mengenalnya, liat saja seragam yang dia kenakan sama dengan miliknya. 'Ck sasaeng fans' pikir Mingyu. Dengan langkah cepat dia berbelok arah menghampiri sosok familiar itu dan jangan lupakan tampang angkuh dan sengak yang ia pasang.

"Yak! Neo? Kau mengikutiku sampai ke agensi?" tuduh Mingyu tiba-tiba. Ia bahkan menarik kerah pemuda itu hingga ia terpaksa berdiri dari duduknya.

Kwon Soonyoung, sosok familiar yang Mingyu temui itu terlonjak kaget. Apalagi saat kerah seragamnya di tarik paksa. Dengan sekali hempas ia melepaskan cengkraman tangan Mingyu di bajunya. Jangan salah, Soonyoung adalah pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo diusianya yang masih muda.

"a.. aku tidak mengikutimu" -walau sebenarnya aku ingin keke. Lanjut Soonyoung dalam hati

"tsk! sasaeng fans? Penguntit? Mengaku sajalah kau ingin memotretku yang sedang berkeringat? Hanya mengenakan tengtop atau... Topless?" Mingyu tersenyum miring.

Pipi Soonyoung memerah hingga ke telinga, membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Jadi, di ruang latihan nanti dia akan sering melihat Mingyu berkeringat? Topless? Ya Tuhan.. Berkah yang kau berikan sungguhlah indah, tak sia-sia selama ini dia rajin berdoa di gereja.

Dia ingin mengelak kalau dia bukan penguntit atau sasaeng fans, tapi lidahnya kelu. Jujur saja dia tidak punya niat awalan untuk mengambil gambar Mingyu yang sedang topless, tp itu juga bukan ide yang buruk, fikirnya.

"ya manager hyung, kenapa dia bisa masuk kesini? Dan kenapa security diluar diam saja saat ada sasaeng fans masuk?"

"gegeo.. Mingyu-ya, ini Soonyoungi yang akan jadi dancer pengganti di timmu" maaf karena tak memberi tahumu sebelumnya" manager hyung mengklarifikasi.

Soonyoung telah sadar dari alam hayalnya. Dia buru-buru mengklarifikasi tuduhan yang dilayangkan Mingyu padanya.

"benar.. Aku bukan sasaeng fans. Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi aku fans baik-baik.. Sungguh" tangan Soonyoung membentuk V sign dan tangan yang lain ia tempelkan didadanya.

Mingyu memasang muka tak percaya. Apalagi ini? Bahkan fakta bahwa Soonyoung yang akan bekerja denganya terdengar lebih buruk dari dia seorang sasaeng.

"dia? Anggota Tim danceku yang baru? Aishhh yang benar saja hyung? "

"yoon ssaem yang merekomendasikannya minggyu-ya, bersikap baiklah padanya.. lagi pula dia teman sekelasmu kan?"

Mingyu masih tidak habis pikir. Kenapa anak yang suka menggangu ketenangannya dikelas akan bekerja sama dengannya mulai hari ini. Ia akan meminta pertanggung jawaban dari manager hyung nanti.

"haissh.. kajja keruang berlatih, ini sudah sangat terlambat" "kajja Mingyu, Soonyoung! "

Sesampainya di ruang berlatih, Soonyoung diperkenalkan dengan Hyerim-noona, pelatih dance disini dan beberapa rekannya disana. Hari ini tidak begitu sulit baginya, hanya berlatih beberapa koreografi di albun Mingyu sebelumnya. Jangan panggil dia Kwon Soonyoung jika dia tidak hafal koreografi lagu-lagu hits Mingyu. Just piece of cake.

Sejauh ini ia menyukainya. Lagi pula semua rekannya langsung menyukainya dalam sekali lihat saja. Soonyoung yang tampan, cute, dan punya bakat bersosialisasi dengan baik, siapa sih yang tidak menyukainya.

Ah. Sepertinya pengecualian bagi satu orang.. Mingyu, dia terus menatapnya tajam dari cermin practice room. Dari matanya seolah mengatakan cepatlah pergi dari sini atau mungkin mengutuknya untuk apa dia bisa berada disana.

Latihan berakhir tidak sampai tengah malam. Soonyoung buru-buru pulang kerumahnya karena besok ia harus sekolah. PR matematikanya pun belum sempat ia kerjakan. Mungkin ia harus datang pagi-pagi sekali dan meminjam buku tugas Seokmin untuk dia contek.

Soonyoung tengah berjalan kaki ke arah halte bus ketika sebuah mobil van melaju pelan tepat di sampingnya. Jendela penumpang di belakang terbuka setengah menampakkan Mingyu dengan seringaian mengejeknya ke arahnya. Namun, Soonyoung malah dadah dadah dikira Mingyu sedang menyapanya.

Soonyoung itu benar-benar ajaib.

-xxx-

Pagi-pagi sekali Soonyoung sudah sampai di sekolah. Ia berjuang sekali bangun pagi agar rencana untuk menyalin PR seokmin bisa terlaksana. Bodohnya, ia lupa memberi kabar pada sahabatnya itu untuk datang lebih awal juga. Jadilah ia di sini, di kelasnya, berdua dengan lelaki kutu buku yang dengan specs yang menggantung di hidungnya, Jeon Wonwoo.

Soonyoung menimbang-nimbang, haruskah ia meminta contekan pada Wonwoo? Dia kan anak pintar, masa sih ia mau memberikan contekan padanya? Yang dia tau, anak pintar kan selalu 'lurus' dan pelit dalah urusan lercontekan.

Tekatnya sudah bulat, Soonyoung akan membunuh semua gengsinya untuk meminjam buku Wonwoo. Ia masih lebih takut dengan kim ssaem dari pada kehilangan harga diri, omong-omong.

"Wonwoo-ya" panggil Soonyoung pelan.

Yang di panggil merinding, bukan karena ia takut yang memanggilnya adalah hantu. Ia hanya kaget saja, Soonyoung benar-benar memanggilnya kan?

"ya" jawab Wonwoo dengan suara rendahnya. itu bukan karena dia ketakuran, melainkan suaranya sudah rendah dari lahir.

Soonyoung tampak ragu, dia kan tidak begitu akrab dengan si Jeon ini, bahkan satu sekolahan ini tidak ada satupun yang akrab dengannya. Masa iya sih tiba-tiba dia menyapanya dan meminta ia meminjamkan.

"a-akuu.. Bolehkah aku-" ucapannya menggantung, Wonwoo menunggu kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulut Soonyoung penasaran dan hanya terus menatapnya.

"bolehkah aku meminjam PR matematikamu?" Wonwoo facepalm, jadi Soonyoung mau mencontek PRnya begitu?

"itu.. Aku semalam ada urusan hingga aku melupakannya" lanjut Soonyoung, matanya ia kerjapkan berkali-kali. Wonwoo jadi lemah, imannya gak sekuat itu. Jadi dia mengambil buku catatan dalam tasnya dan menyerahkan buku itu pada Soonyoung.

"lain kali, sesibuk apapun kau kerjakan PRmu sendiri. arraseo? jika ada yg tida kau mengerti, kau bisa tanyakan padaku. " untuk pertama kalinya Soonyoung melihat Wonwoo tersenyum, dan dia rasa Wonwoo tidaklah seperti yang orang katakan.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia kembali ke mejanya dan mulai menyalin PR matematika dari kim ssaem. Tulisan Wonwoo sangat rapih dan mudah di mengerti dari pada tulisan Seokmin. Ia buru-buru menyelesaikan tuisannya sebelum kelas semakin ramai.

15 menit kemudian, saat Soonyoung mengembalikan buku Wonwoo, saat itulah Mingyu datang. Ia sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah Soonyoung.

Dan seperti biasa pula Soonyoung akan mengikuti Mingyu ke bangkunya. Ia berceloteh panjang yang samar-samar terdengar ia menyebutkan dance atau dance practice yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Mingyu. Hingga Seokmin datang dan menyeret pelan Soonyoung kembali ke mejanya.

Mingyu menoleh kebelakang sebentar, meja Soonyoung ada di beberapa meja di belakangnya.

'ini aneh, kenapa aku mulai mau melihatnya' gila

memang sudah gila

-xxx-

Lee seokmin memegang ponselnya kesal. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak kesal, saat bel pulang berdering Soonyoung langsung melesat cepat tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun padanya dan sekarang bocah itu tak mengangkat panggilan telfonnya.

Ini panggilan ke empat dering ke tiga ketika Soonyoung mengangkat telfonnya. Seokmin langsung menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan lagi dimana dan kenapa pulang duluan tanpa mengajaknya.

"aku sedang bekerja" jawab Soonyoung "mianhae, akan kujelaskan besok. Bbai " kemudian telfon ditutup sepihak. Pemuda Lee itu mengumpat, tak habis fikir ia melewatkan informasi penting seputar Soonyoung yang ia tak tau.

Tepaksa hari ini ia pulang sendiri. Tidak mungkin sekali dia menemui seungkwan yang sekarang tidak single lagi. Maaf saja, ia tidak ingin dijadikan obat nyamuk orang pacaran.

Soonyoung tiba di SVT ent. Dia tidak perlu lagi menunggu Wonho hyung seperti kemarin. Ia hanya perlu mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian yang nyaman untuk bergerak, kemudian menemui Hyerim noona. Sebelumnya ia telah membuat janji untuk berlatih dance lagu baru yang belum sempat ia ketahui. Sebagai anak baru dia harus cepat mengejar ketertinggalan. Lagi pula ia tidak mau tampil buruk di showcase dan mengecewakan Mingyu.

Ia berlatih sangat keras. Sudah beberapa jam ia meliuk-liukan badannya di depan cermin raksasa ruang menari untuk menghafal koreo yang diajarkan Hyerim noona tadi.

.

Soonyoung itu seksi, banyak orang yang mengatakannya. Coba saja lihat badannya yang bergerak seirama musik, raut muka yang serius tapi menggemaskan saat berusaha mengingat koreonya. Itu yang membuat kwon Soonyoung berkali lipat lebih seksi saat lagi ngedance dengan buliran keringat yang membasahi pelipis dan leher. Ditambah kaos putih tipis yang menempel lekat dibadannya.

Mingyu jadi tidak sadar menatapnya dari pintu ruang dance sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia tak pernah tau kalo sasaeng fansnya ini bisa terlihat berbeda dengan pakaian biasa, bukan seragam sekolahnya.

Yang ditatap menyadari keberadaan Mingyu lewat cermin besar didepannya yang mematulkan bayangan si pemuda berbaju biru itu.

Soonyoung menghentikan tariannya dan berbalik menghadap Mingyu. Mingyu melangkah mendekat. Ide jahil melintas di otaknya, ia ingin memberi pelajaran pada bocah ini.

Mingyu semakin mendekat sampai akhirnya dia berhenti tepat di hadapan Soonyoung.

" Kwon Soonyoung, kau benar menyukaiku? " tanya Mingyu, ia menatap Soonyoung tepat pada mata sipitnya. Lawan bicaranya hanya mengangguk, masih menerka apa sebenarnya yang akan di lakukan pria dihadapannya.

"kau benar bukan Sasaeng fans yang ingin mencuri baju berkeringatku, atau memegang absku? " kini sebelah tangan Mingyu berada di sebelah kepalanya dan menyudutkannya ke cermin besar.

Soonyoung menelan ludahnya gugup, ia tidak mengantisipasi pertanyaan Mingyu yang memancing.

Kemudian sebelah tangan Mingyu yang satunya ia gunakan untuk memegang tangan Soonyoung dan menuntunnya ke arah perutnya.

"benar kau tak ingin merasakannya? " goda Mingyu lagi "aku akan memberimu kesempatan sekali, jika kau lari maka kesempatanmu akan hilang, namun jika kau ingin melanjutkannya kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah menyesal" bisik Mingyu tepat ditelinga kiri Soonyoung.

Soonyoung makin merinding dibuatnya, apalagi saat tangannya sudah dekat dengan perut berabs mingyu.

'Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana? ' batin Soonyoung

.

" _Sudah kuputuskan, lebih baik aku menyesal dari tidak sama sekali" -_

 **TBC**

Tbc dengan tida elitnya..

Note: aku tuh lg mikir judul apa yg cocok sama cerita ini dan belum nemu, jujur aja ini awalnya untitled hahah

Maaf pendek. sorry for typos

Thanks ya buat yg udah review, fav,follow Saranghae /jjub jjub/

Gak ada Soonseoknya ya chap ini. Gara gara minsoon feels yang tiba tiba muncul abis liat video di instagram. Wks

Oh iya.. ding dong deng. bener banget disini Shin Wonho Cross gene

Gak ada korelasinya sih padahal, tapi pengen pake nama dia aja gitu tanpa alasan terselubung.

Hehehe, mind to review?

©p-light


End file.
